Meeting In An Era Where Only Fairytales Exist
by misspicochan
Summary: Join Us, On an Adventure of the InuYasha crew! :D Lemon or Lime if I decide to write one...


**(AN)- Inuyasha does not Belong to me That show belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media... And Sunrise... and A Whole Lot of Other People and Companies... But Inuyasha the Original Character belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... :D  
**

* * *

As The Ice-cool Breeze Swept through the Valleys of The Night, The Villagers Slept Peacefully Inside their Cosy, Warm Homes.  
In One of The Fellow Huts, Lived the famous Crew Of Inuyasha; Led by the Half-Demon Himself. So Now, We peek inside Their Private Lives for an adventure and Amusement of our own.

The Smell Of Cooked Chicken Sent Flavour through Kaede's Village; Warming the Hearts of The Villagers. It was Dinner time. Laid Out on a Table in the Middle of the Hut was A Cooked Roast that Kagome had made in her era and Brought over to share with her fellow companions. Of course, It was obvious who she had really made this dinner especially for. The Roast was set out on a Dinner plate, With Gravy and A Light salad seated around the Chicken. Underneath the Chicken was Golden Roasted Potatoes that could make your mouth water constantly with just the sight of them. Last of all, A Chicken Roast wouldn't be complete without Stuffing. As Kagome Sat her self down next to the Half-demon Inuyasha She let out a heavy sigh of relief, Finally Her Dinner was done and now everyone could enjoy it.

"Mmm, It smells wonderful Lady Kagome" The Monk Miroku Praised. "Well What are we waiting for! Lets Eat!" Shippo Shouted out without any thought. As The Fox Demon Was Jumping in the air and About to take a bite at everything he could lay his paws on, the Demon Slayer stopped him. "Wait Shippo, Lady Kagome Will tell us when to eat" Sango said Politely and Looked over at Kagome Gesturing her to speak. "Ah, yes" A sweat drop ran down her Cheek. "You can eat now" After She had finished the word can, the Three already had started plating up the delicious Dinner. Kagome gave a Smile at Inuyasha, He frowned and Looked down in his Lap. Confused, Kagome Plated up some Food for herself to eat.

"This Is Delicious!" Miroku Stated, Emphasising on the Is. "Mhmm" Sango Agreed with a mouth full of Warm Vegetables and gravy. "Come On Kirara, Your allowed some too!" Shippo Shouted. Soon Enough Kirara Came running in excitement over to the table. Still Inuyasha Hadn't even taken one single bite out of Any of the Delicious food Kagome had made.  
There was no sound of chat in The room, Only Chewing, Swallowing and slight sounds of Mumbling words like; Yum, Mmm Tasty and then Laughter. After A while of Non-stop eating The Chewing died down and everyone -who had eaten- gave a long, deep sigh. Finally Kagome broke the Silence, "So, Did you enjoy it?" she asked with a smile on her face. Shippo Jumped in the air and did a somersault and landed dizzy back where he was sitting before,"Of course we did" he said in a slight daze. "It Has got to be one of the best meals I have ever tasted!" Sango shouted with excitement. Miroku nodded his head in agreement. Kagome slightly peered over to Inuyasha, With just the corner of her eye she could still see that he hadn't moved -or eaten- one bit.

His face was filled with sorrow, But that was the only bit that she could see. Maybe He was Sad? But why? She hadn't done anything to upset him... And There was no-one else that could've made him this depressed... 'I think...' Kagome Thought silently with a sad-curious expression on her now not-so-happy face.  
Miroku Cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, He stood up with a glass of Sake in his right Hand.  
Inuyasha didn't move; His ears didn't even twig that Miroku called for everyones attention... It was like he was in a trance, In his own little world... And Ignoring the one he was in now.  
"I'd like to make a... Late toast" He said Cheerfully, Smiling and even a little bit ditsy. "To, Kagome! For the wonderful-" He hiccuped, "Feast! And I think... This Is a... Dinner That.. EVERYONE! would enjoy" He flung his arms up into the air and sat back down. "Anyone but the person I made it for..." Kagome whispered beneath her breath.

Inuyasha's ears slightly twitched after hearing the comment Kagome just said. Not knowing If she had said that to him intentionally or just by mistake, He was Inuyasha... So Either way, He took it seriously.  
Drooping his head down lowing and sighing again, He got the energy to stand up. Kagome's eyes followed him until he was fully standing up, Their eyes were linked. He Gulped, Turned his back and the walked off without even saying goodbye. Kagome Glanced at his back and dropped her head down to her lap... Inuyasha peered back slightly to check on Kagome.  
A Tear fell down the side of her soft cheek, Jerking her head up she clenched her fist in anger... "You Jerk" She said in such a monotone voice.

Everyone in the room stopped.  
The noise stopped.  
All Movement stopped.

"Ka...gome...?" Inuyasha whispered as he let out his breath, Whilst slightly reaching his hand to her. "Just Get Lost!" She shouted to him, Still without showing him her face. He Twitched in Shock, But then.. Being the stubborn Hanyou he is He stormed off out of the room and shouted "FINE I WILL!" Inconsiderately, directly to Kagome.

The room went quiet, Then a soft whimper came from the sobbing Kagome. Sango got up and quickly rushed over to Kagome to comfort her, "I'll go talk to Inuyasha" Miroku Walked off to find Inuyasha. "Thanks" Sango shouted to him, She sighed.  
"THAT INCONSIDERATE INUYASHA!" Shippo shouted at the top of his small lungs. Kagome gave off a faint laugh, She sniffed "Really, It's okay Shippo". "NO! It's NOT!-" "Shippo could you go fill up the fire with more wood please" Sango said in a motherly voice. Shippo moaned, "fine..."

"So... Why do you think he wouldn't touch his meal?" Sango asked Kagome while hugging her. She whimpered a little then cleared her throat, "I- I don't know... Maybe he doesn't like chicken" She looked down again. "No! He loves food, especially when you make it! Besides... Who cares what he thinks, The meal was delicious!" Sango said, feeling a little sweat drop fall down the side of her cheek. "But it does matter..." She whimpered again, calming down her crying. "What do you mean it matters-" Sango stopped herself from finishing the sentence. She had realised why it mattered.  
"You made it for him?" She nodded her head, "mhmm" Sango embraced her tighter, "It's okay, Miroku's dealing with him."

o0OO0o

The night was dark, Pitch black in-fact. If you weren't a creature with good eyesight then you were helpless out there. Another cool breeze wisped throughout The silver hanyou's hair, sending a small shiver down his back. Each parting of his hair Flew harmonically in the wind.  
He could still hear the wailing of Kagome's cry through all of the cacophony sound of the night, Calling Loudly through his mind. He shook his head; Attempting to rid the painful presence of it. The Scene, Running repetitively through his mind, This was pure torture for him.  
He squinted his eyes tight and collapsed purposely, back-first onto the pale, green grass, He tried to send his mind blank But it was no use. He ignored the calling of his name coming from Miroku in the distance. Inuyasha wouldn't even consider of even facing Kagome again that night.

Still he lay there silently,  
Not caring if he was found or not.  
His life was already in ruins,  
He couldn't just tell Kagome,  
What was wrong with him that is.  
He'd seem like such a wimp,  
Wimping up wimply to Kagome,  
With a wimpy expression on his wimpy face.  
Telling Kagome wimply in a wimpy voice,  
that he was wimply feeling a bit wimply sick.  
He'd be classed as a Total Wimp.

So, It was decided. He wouldn't tell Kagome.  
Truthfully, He wanted to tell her... But was scared of the consquences... What if she did tell him that he was a wimp... and what if she ran off with Kouga because he wasn't being such a wimp... at the time.

He opened up his eyes slowly. Gazing up to the millions upon trillions of stars above. "How come they are always together?" Inuyasha whispered to himself in wonder.

o0OO0o

At least an Hour had gone by, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight of the tired and cold Monk surround by the darkness and distant shadows of the lingering branches of the Trees above, To the sides and Below him.  
He decided to go back to the peaceful village. However disappointed he was with Stubborn Hanyou, Inuyasha had to be the one to fix this mess.

"I'm going home... If that's alright with you Sango..." Kagome sighed as she stood up from where she had been sitting for the past couple of hours. "Uh... Sure.." Sango's eyes followed Kagome out of the room. "Poor girl..." She sighed, "Yeah" Shippo agreed.

She knew it wasn't safe outside at this time of the night.. Who knows what.. Even who may be lurking around in the bushes ready to pounce on you.

'This world may be dark, But I know it so well... Everything just seems so right... If only the people were like that too... Like the darkness, We are too only covered in Shadows When we aren't standing in the moonlight...' Kagome thought to herself as she walked down to the well with only the vision of her flash-light. At Night, Travelling through Era's seemed much more exciting. The World was just the same on the other side of the well... But all of the Demonic Aura had gone... This world felt so much more peaceful... but truly...Which was was the better world?

Her bed felt so soft compared to the hard, rocky ground of the feudal era... Though, The Hanyou's touch was much more euphoric than this... What was wrong with him...  
"I suppose I'll just have t wait for the answer to fall from the skies..." she said reminding to herself that the boy was never going to admit anything to her.  
With the Headphones full of Music Still pumping Soothingly through her head She fell to sleep.

**"Did I drive you away? **

**I know what you'll say, **

**You say, "Oh, sing one we know," **

**But I promise you this, **

**I'll always look out for you, **

**That's what I'll do. **

**I say "oh," **

**I say "oh." **

**My heart is yours, **

**It's you that I hold on to, **

**That's what I do, **

**And I know I was wrong, **

**But I won't let you down, **

**(Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah I will, yes I will…) **

**I say "oh," **

**I cry "oh." **

**Yeah I saw sparks, **

**Yeah I saw sparks, **

**And I saw sparks, **

**Yeah I saw sparks, **

**Sing it out. **

**La, la, la, la, oh… **

**La, la, la, la, oh… **

**La, la, la, la, oh…"**

* * *

The very next morning...

* * *

"What do you mean She's gone?" Inuyasha Kept asking Persistently to Miroku and Sango. "I mean..." An aura of Terror came around sango's figure, "SHE'S GONE YOU JERK!" Sango shouted Directly at him. Inuyasha did a dumb Imitation of Sango, Miroku then aimed to Kick Inuyasha in the Crotch... But missed, "OI! WATCH IT!" Inuyasha shouted again at him. He growled at them all, "I MEANT WHY DID SHE LEAVE?" He stormed Off To the well. Shippo Scurried over to him, "Inuyasha, She went because you made her upset!" "Oh boo Hoo" Inuyasha said jerkily again and jumped into the Well. "YOUR SO... SO.. INCONSIDERATE!" Shippo screamed at the top of his tiny lungs into the well, But he'd already passed through.

Mumbling and Grumbling to himself as he Jumped Out of Kagome's Side of the well, Souta ran past Inuyasha, Kicking A soccer ball across the tiled pavement oh the Higurashi Shrine. "Oh, Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha completely Ignored Souta's friendly greeting. "hey... Wait up Inuyasha!" Souta said with a confused look on his face, Picking up his soccer ball he was now running towards Inuyasha. The small boy grabbed onto inuyasha's Hakama, The peeved Hanyou instantly turned around; Souta jumped in fright. "What do you want" Inuyasha said Completely pissed off with everyone. "I just wanted to know If you'd got Kagome Anything" Souta said playing with his fingers. Inuyasha looked at souta in disbelief, "Got her something? Why should I?" He scoffed purposely. ".. Well I mean.. You two are boyfriend and girlfriend right? ... And-" Inuyasha Rudely Stopped Souta. "Wait... Girlfriend and Boyfriend... Are you telling me That I'm Kagome's .. Man?" He laughed loudly, "Oh, You've got to be kidding" Then he went back to Pissed off face, "Heck no" Souta Stood Infront of Inuyasha... Awestruck on what he had just said, "You can't be serious can you? You're telling me That you don't like Kagome?"

Inuyasha twitched, 'Wait... He was being serious when He asked me if I was Kagome's Boyfriend...' he thought, then Slightly Blushed. "... you're.. Ah.. Not going to tell her ... right?" Inuyasha basically pleaded to Souta. "... About what..." Souta replied back to him. "... Just don't tell her Anything that you might have got from this conversation Involving me liking her... Okay?" Inuyasha blushed awkwardly and then Hopped off to The entrance of Kagome's House. Souta rolled his eyes and dropped his ball on the ground; Trapping it with his feet, he sighed '... I think she already knows Inuyasha...' He thought, and Kicked the ball off into the distance.

As Inuyasha Stormed into the Higurashi residence he left slight muddy footprints (actually it was more like paw-prints) Along the floor of Her house. "Hmm, Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome's Ma'am Shouted to him with a pleasant Expression on her face, "Will You be staying for dinner? Kagome's Just about to go out and get some of the ingredients for the miso soup!" "Uhh... Sure...If that's Okay with You and Kagome... Thanks?" The Woman Walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a tight embrace, "Of course You can stay!" Inuyasha's face was tinted with light pink, Mrs Higurashi Laughed a Bit and gently shooed Inuyasha out of the dining room to the bottom of the staircase, "Kagome's in her room" "ahh... Thanks?" Mrs Higurashi watched confusingly as the Hanyou jumped onto the railing and walked up the stairs. "What A strange young man..." She said smiling to herself.

Upstairs In Kagome's room The girl was just putting on her shoes and socks so she could go out into the city, Earlier that day she had asked her friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka If they would like to come... And As always They wouldn't give up a chance to spend time with their dear friend -who they rarely even saw due to her so called, life or death ... 'Sicknessess'-... She peered down to her shirt... Right there was a Splodge Of what Seemed to be... Mud Or ...something "Oh geeze... Now I'll have to wash it!" Outside Kagome's Room Inuyasha was Waiting at her door... Well That is untill He had just presumed that Kagome was going to take her Shirt off... So now He was hiding in a closet. Souta went to the Closet to Get a Bath Towel so He could have a Shower "Oh, hey Inuyasha! I didn't know you were here still!-" Inuyasha grabbed the boy by the mouth and talked extremely strictly to him, "Now... You see here mister... You tell Kagome I'm in here And You'll get it... OKAY!" The Boy was shivvering in Fear and Nodding his head, Un-wanting to feel the consequences... "I-I definaetly Won't Tell her! I promise Inuyasha!" Inuyasha shoved Souta out of the way of the cupboard door as soon As He heard Kagome Open Her bedroom door.

As Inuyasha Predicted, Kagome had taken off her shirt and was now about to put it in the laudry basket when she saw Souta Standing in front of her Shivvering and had a face of fear (because of Inuyasha's Threat) "What's Up with you? SCRAM You look like you've seen a ghost!" Souta Now Snapped out of his daze and was even more scared of Kagome (because when She's Mad... SHE'S REALLY MAD!) So He ran to the only place where she couldn't hurt him... His Bedroom. Kagome followed him and pulled on the Back of his shirt, "Yeah and What do you think you were doing at my door?" She asked him Still clenching onto his shirt. "I-I- -He remembered what Inuyasha had told him NOT to do-, "I... I had to.. Pick up... THIS TACK!" Souta bent down and pretended to pick up a thumb-tack off of the rugged, carpet floor. "Sure you did" Kagome pushed him into his room with a bit of friendly force. "Ma'ma! I'm Just going to have to wash my shirt then I'll Go get the shopping!" She called from the top of ther stair case, Her mother Replied back, "Oh No dear! It's Okay! I'll wash It for you! I'm sure you have another top!" Kagome sighed, "Yeah, You're right, Thanks ma'ma!" Kagome through her dirty T-Shirt Down to her Mother so She could wash it, As the girl was just walking to her bedroom, Her Mother shouted to her again, "Uh, Dear! Inuyasha Is Here! He went upstairs to find you, Just thought I'd Let you know!" Kagome twitched.

Back in The closet Inuyasha shrieked for what Kagome's mother had told her, and he was shivvering (like Souta) in Fear of Kagome. "Inu... " She opened up the closet doors, "...YASHA!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha snuck out the side of the door and ran away into Souta's room, "DUDE IT'S YOUR SISTER SHE'S MAD SHE FOUND ME NOW SHE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING REALLY TERII-" "SIT BOY!" The Force from the Beads of Subjugation Made Inuyasha fall face-frist onto the Luckily-carpeted floor. Kagome stormed Into Souta's Room And Demanded to be let in, "SOUTA IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW-" Souta opened up the door, "Oh Hey Sis, Inuyasha Just left" Kagome was now huffing and puffing and extremely fed up, "GOOD!" she slamed the door. Inuyasha (Who was actually behind the door at the time) Spun dizzily around the room and then fell un-concious on The floor of Souta's Room.

"I- Your Sister- ... That Poo..." Inuyasha Restrained Himself From heavily Swearing Infront of Souta.. Twas a Risk He didn't want to take. Souta Started Laughing Histericly, Inuyasha Sat Up and Looked at Him in Bewilderment, "Geeze Dude, If you get Like this when I say 'Poo' Then.. I'd hate to say anything else..." "ha! No please Say Something else!" ... "Uh... Like what?" Inuyasha was now Sitting Dog like and Staring into Souta's Face. "Okay Well Have a truth, dare Contest!" "mm... Okay... What Do I have to do" Inuyasha Rolled Up His sleeves thinking That it was a fighting tournament or something. "I ask you questions or I challenge you to do something, and Then you do that to me! But if We don't accept the Question or Dare We loose." "Hmm well, I don't really want to loose... I SHALL ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" Inuyasha stood up and shook his fist in the air in determination. "you really **are** Dramatic..." Souta Mumbled under his breath.

"Okay Inuyasha... Since you have absolutely no idea how to play this game... I'll go first!" The Dog-boy sat impatiently in front of Souta, "Well go on then!" "Uh.. Okay then... Truth or Dare?" "Hmm... Well That is a tough question... I have Prided myself on being Daring" The Handsome young man flicked his hair back in a boastful manor, "So I shall have to pick... DARE!" Souta, Who was sitting on his bed Thought in a deep trance for a while... before coming to a conclusion on a Darn right good dare for Inuyasha. "I dare you to... Run down stairs and Raid the Fridge and find all of the tasty treats you can... Then Bring them all up here to me- Uh, I mean My room...Inuyasha?" Souta Looked around his room confused and bewildered, "Where'd he go?"

Grumbles and Mumbles came from inside the Troubled girl's bedroom, "ARRG! INUYASHA I HATE YOU!" Kagome was throwing her pairs Burnt Umber Brown school shoes at her wall, She stopped for a second and tip-toed softly over to her door "What is that sound..." Kagome Cautiously opened her door and again tip-toed gently over to the top of the staircase... 'What is that sound...' She thought to herself. As she walked down the creaky stairs the sound became clearer to her.  
"Heh heh... I'll win this contest... Just you see Souta" Inuyasha paused in his 'raiding' of the Fridge. A Heavy and quite Familiar Angry Aura was coming from someone behind him, 'Please not be her, please not be her, please not be her, please not be-' "I-NU-YASH-A~!" A Loud scream came from Inuyasha as he fled from the kitchen and jumping up the stairs, "INUYASHA COME BACK HERE, RIGHT THIS MOMENT OR I'LL SAY IT" "WHATEVER!" Inuyasha shouted back at her thoughtlessly. Souta opened up his door to see what all of the shouting from downstairs was about when suddenly The Hanyou Boy rushed into his room, followed by the Angry Kagome, "QUICK SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" Inuyasha shouted Hectically at Souta, "Okay okay okay!" Souta slammed the door shut and locked it. "GRRR, INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Once again, The Beads of subjugation sent him face-first into the carpet.

Souta sat on his bed laughing straight at Inuyasha, "What? What's so funny? You think it's funny when I am forced down like that! huh? do ya!" Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Souta by the collar of his Polo T-Shirt. "N-No!" Souta had a Scared expression on his face for at least Two seconds... But after that he just couldn't control his laughter. Inuyasha Snorted at him, then poked out his tongue..."What the heck is that smell?" Inuyasha sniffed curiously around Souta's bedroom, Souta Started Laughing again, this time much harder. "WHAT THE HECK IS SO FUN-" Inuyasha turned to the Now-licking-his-paws Buyo... "You... BASTARD! PISSING ON THE FLOOR LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha chased the poor, old cat around Souta's Bedroom, Still with Souta laughing heavily at Inuyasha. The Hanyou stormed out of Souta's bedroom, Dropping something in the process, Souta looked at the floor of his room, "Treats?" The young boy smiled, "Inuyasha... Thankyou"

"Fuck, I **hate** cat piss..." Inuyasha Stormed over to Kagome's door.

"Hmm... Maybe I was... A bit Harsh on him... I mean... Why did he even come back here... I really need to talk to him..." Kagome sat Upside-down on her bed, Just then they was a knock at her door..."Come in!"  
"Look here Kagome... I need your help" Kagome stared at Inuyasha and blocked her nose, "Inuyasha you stink like-" "I KNOW WHAT I FUCKING STINK LIKE! NOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?" "Woah Boy, calm down... It smells like cat pee...What do you want cat pee- I mean help with?" "Where is your indoor Lagoon?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and stood In front of her, "Inuyasha please, Distance! You mean my bathtub? It's in the Bathroom..." "Yeah... Well Last time I used your bath with Souta... You said I needed a Towel or something..." "Oh yeah... I'll go get one for you." Inuyasha followed the Girl out of her bedroom and to the bathroom, "Okay, So Inuyasha... I'll go get you a Towel... And you wait in here... Then I'll run you a bath... Then you can go in the bath-" "yeah... Where do I put my clothes?" Inuyasha was looking around her bathroom and fiddling with the moisturisers and soaps. "... Would you like me to wash them? I mean... You kinda smell like cat-" "Kagome I know what i fucking smell like right now." Kagome started Laughing, "I know! Just hang your clothes on here" she said, Pointing to a hook on the back of the door, "then I'll come in and take them to be washed!" kagome was just about to walk out of the bathroom to get a towel when Inuyasha asked her something, "Kagome, Weren't you going to go with your friends into your village?" Inuyasha was leaning on the door frame, "Yeah, I still am you know..." "Oh..." The Dog Boy's Ears slightly drooped a little, "W-Would you like to come... I mean My friends would probably love to see you again... That's all" Kagome was fiddling with her fingers, "Um... Okay" The Couple both Slightly Blushed.

Kagome Smiled Awkwardly and pointed to the door, "Well, I'm going to go get you that towel..." "Ah, Okay..." Inuyasha walked over to the wall next to the door, It Had some strange buttons on it..."What are these?" He pressed one of the buttons, A light in the Bathroom came on, He jumped a bit in fright. Quickly Switching the Light off he slipped on the wet floor and landed on a furry mat, "That hurt dammit." As Kagome walked in through the bathroom door she took one look at Inuyasha and started Laughing, "What are you doing down there?" Her laughing interfered with her speech. "Feh! It doesn't matter, Just gimme my towel and fill up the Lagoon!" Inuyasha Sat up, Turned around -So he was not facing Kagome- and Crossed his arms. Kagome dropped the towel on his head and stomped over to the bath, "How Hot do you like your water?" The Hanyou Turned his head around and Looked at Kagome, "Warm enough so I won't be cooked Alive in."

After Three Long, Awkward Minutes or so went by, Kagome turned off both of the taps and left the bathroom without saying anything, "THANKYOU!" Inuyasha shouted to her as she walked out the door. '... Okay ... Now where do I hang my clothes again...' He thought to himself while taking off his Pants. After He had finished removing his clothes he walked over to the 'Bath' and looked in it, "There is no fish..." When the Hanyou was a Young Boy he had often tried to catch the fish in the pond that his Mother would take him to Bathe. Inuyasha slid slowly into the Bath, sighing with Pleasure, "Whast aye noice barth" He said, His words being slurred by the bubbles on top of the nice, warm water. His Bright golden eyes caught sight with a strange yellow duck that was beside him, Inuyasha poked the duck, "Eeeor" The Duck Squeaked. Inuyasha dropped the duck somewhere amongst the bubbles and moved backwards, "Man... That duck is CREEPY!" The duck came to the surface with it's head still under the water, Inuyasha picked it up and squeezed it, Once again making the awful Squeaking noise.

Whilst Kagome was putting on her 'Sama-Sandwich' Tee-shirt she walked up to the bathroom and listened carefully through the thick, pine wood. She Giggled a little bit and smiled, "He's so cute!"

* * *

**Well, That was a nice First chapter, now wasn't it? XD I hope you enjoyed reading it at much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Chea~ **


End file.
